Our Time Alone:A Night of Survival
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha are trapped in a hut alone together during a snow storm after being seperated from the others. Now they have to get along in order to survive the hellish storm that rages just outside their door. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the plot._

_A/N: Now people this is a survival fan fiction. That means you will learn something from reading this if you do indeed read it. So if you don't like to learn things then don't read it but I suggest you do because then you will at least know something if it ever happens to you. Thank you. Now all my information I am getting comes from my Microsoft Encarta Encyclopedia. So do not sue me for the information. Thank you and enjoy the fan fiction. _

_**Chapter one: The storm**_

Inuyasha said, "Come on you guys lets hurry I would like to be in some sort of shelter before this storm hits us fully ok."

Kagome said, "We know Inuyasha you have told us a million times already. We are walking as fast as we can. We're not like you alright we are human you know."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "And I'm tired of your complaining and your excuses. I don't care if you are human wench if we get caught in this storm it won't matter whose human and who isn't we'll all be dead."

Sango said, "It's that bad?"

Inuyasha said, "From the scent of this storm even my idiot brother would be running for a shelter with his tail between his legs. Does that tell you how bad it is going to be?"

Sango said, "Yeah I don't think there has been a storm that's scared demons into hiding. Has there?"

Inuyasha said, "Unfortunately yeah there has been but only once and I don't plan on getting caught in this one alright."

The storm was right on their heels and when Inuyasha turned around and saw what was coming he realized they didn't have time anymore they had to find a place and fast. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and made her get on his back while Sango, Miroku, and Shippou got on Kirara to keep up with Inuyasha's speed.

Once the others were in hearing distance over the wind Inuyasha said, "Hey guys if we get separated find shelter and wait out the storm. When it's over head to Kaede's village and we will meet back there. If neither group returns in a less than a week then they aren't coming back."

Sango said, "Right got it. Wait a week then go about normal business. Destroy Naraku get the rest of the jewel got it."

Inuyasha said, "Exactly one week after storm ends. Don't bother looking for the dead just let them be."

Miroku said, "Got it. Good luck in any case."

Inuyasha nodded and they kept running. He looked back over his shoulder just once and saw how fast this storm was coming at them. It scared him how fast it was coming. He realized that they weren't going to find anything together. Kirara could get up higher and go a lot faster than she was going but she was trying to keep up with Inuyasha and Kagome but if she kept it up then they would all die.

Inuyasha said, "Sango find somewhere to stay. Get Kirara moving I know that cat can move faster than that. Kagome and I will find somewhere ourselves you three just worry about yourselves. We'll meet you at the village."

With that Inuyasha took off into the forest in search of anything. A cave a hut something for them to hide in and wait out the storm. He just hoped that the others were going to be alright. At the moment he had to worry about Kagome and himself. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him even with Kagome on his back. Now all he had to do was out run a storm that looked like it was trying to get them. He stopped just enough to put her down and took off his fire rat robe and wrapped it around Kagome tightly who tried to give it back to him only to have him growl at her.

Inuyasha said, "Damn it Kagome leave it alone. Your human like you said it's harder for you to keep your body temperature up in the freezing cold alright. But I can regulate my temperature for a good three hours before I have a problem so please keep it on alright. This damn storm acts like it has a vendetta or something. It's right on our heels and I don't think I can outrun it for much longer alright. My robe will keep you some what warm alright. Just keep your head down and your face buried so you won't breathe in the frozen air alright."

Kagome said, "Alright. Just don't push yourself too much okay."

Inuyasha said, "Okay now come on get back on so I can run again."

Kagome climbed back up onto his back and Inuyasha ran his fastest to get to a shelter. He had been running for two hours when the storm hit them full force. Inuyasha was freezing already he had to find a shelter soon or he'd freeze and Kagome would die out there. He started to recognize the surroundings as he ran and he passed a waterfall and knew where he was in an instant it wasn't far away.

Inuyasha said, "It won't be long now Kagome I know where we are. There's a hut not far ahead and it will be enough for us to wait out this storm."

Inuyasha thought,_ there won't be just some warm clothes for us but there will also be some food there if I know her and it will be enough for us to wait out this storm without having to ration it or leave the hut same with the fire wood._

He ran for a little longer when out of nowhere he came across the hut he had been looking for. He ran up to the hut and ran inside it placing Kagome down on the ground and placed the wooden door in its place so it was tightly closed. He also hoped that the one who owned the hut was not caught in this storm but at the village just three miles away.

He went over to the fire pit and started a fire very fast and then turned to Kagome who lay on the floor and hadn't moved from where he placed her. He quickly unwrapped her from his fire rat robe and checked her over.

He said, "Kagome come on I need you to wake up please."

Kagome groaned and said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Kagome come on open your eyes."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Inuyasha who smiled at her with a huge smile that she actually thought she was dreaming.

He said, "Good I'm glad you're alright now come on sit up and get near the fire it'll keep you warm while I seal up the cracks around the door so it won't let the cold air in."

Kagome did what he said and got near the fire while he sealed off the door from the outside wind. Kagome took the time to look around the hut and noticed it was furnished it wasn't an empty hut that meant that someone would be back sooner or later.

Kagome said, "Inuyasha I don't think we should stay here. What if the owner of this place comes back?"

Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it Kagome. She won't be back for a while with any luck she's in the village three miles west of here."

Kagome said, "How do you know there's a village three miles from here?"

Inuyasha said, "I used to live in that village well actually in the lords manor there with my mom."

Kagome said, "So you know the person who lives here?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I do know her. I used to run here when my uncle or his servants were being assholes to me. She always let me in and let me stay until my mom came to get me or sent for me."

Kagome said, "She sounds nice."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "I never had a relationship with her Kagome she was 18 when I was 3 so she would be 218 years old now so yeah its nothing. She's 15 years older than me ok. If anything she is more like a mom to me than a girlfriend as you call them."

Kagome said, "How much do you know about her?"

Inuyasha said, "I know a lot about her. My mom filled me in on her."

Kagome said, "How did your mom know so much about her?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Well it's easy Amarante, the woman who lives here, is actually my older sister. She's a half demon like me but unlike me she isn't a dog demon like me. Amarante believe it or not is half wolf demon."

Kagome said, "I didn't know you had an older sister."

Inuyasha said, "Neither does Sesshoumaru and he never will because I won't tell him. She's only my sister not his cause my mom was mated to a wolf demon who died shortly after their mating because of my grandfather who hated my mother for having her. After she was born she was sent away to another village to be raised by someone else. See she was royalty half demon or not. My mother was a princess of another village and my grandfather couldn't kill his granddaughter because of it. So he sent her away to be trained as a priestess instead of a princess like my mother. She met my father after Amarante found her. After I was born and we moved to my uncle's manor Amarante moved out here to this hut that she build on her own. She moved out here because she wanted to help my mom with me. She knew that my uncle hated half demons and was prepared for him to throw me out as soon as he saw me. But to her surprise he didn't throw me out but allowed me to stay till I was three when he had my mother punished for her crimes. Her crimes were Amarante and myself so after she died Amarante came to get me and I lived here that's how I know where everything is here I've lived here for most of my life."

Kagome said, "Why did you leave if you loved it here?"

Inuyasha said, "Because Amarante was in danger of being found out by Sesshoumaru so I left to keep her safe. She's the only family I have that actually wants and loves me so why would I want her to hate me. I mean our mother's family, Sesshoumaru, and my nephew hates me so why would I want my sister to hate me too."

Kagome said, "Wait you have a nephew? Whose is it? I don't think Sesshoumaru would have one would he?"

Inuyasha said, "He's Amarante's son and you know who he is."

Kagome said, "Really who would that be?"

Inuyasha said, "Oh he's about 5'7" is 18 has black hair and light blue eyes and oh he's the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Sound familiar."

Kagome said, "Kouga is your nephew? You two hate each other."

Inuyasha said, "Yes and your wrong he hates me. I don't think he knows who I am though or that his mother is even alive though he might remember who I am seeing as how I am the one who took him to the wolf tribe in the first place."

Kagome said, "Why did you take him there?"

Inuyasha said, "When I left Amarante gave him to me saying it wasn't safe for him here because our uncle was close to finding out where she was and she was constantly being attacked by demons and humans so I took him. I couldn't take care of him so I took him to his father and told him that it wasn't safe for him to be with me and his mom wasn't around anymore."

Kagome said, "You told them she was dead. Why would you do that?"

Inuyasha said, "Because I thought she was. When Kouga and I left to go to the tribe I heard my sister scream ok. I thought she'd been killed I didn't find out otherwise until a month after I met you."

Kagome said, "Oh."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah so I can't really be held responsible for that. But I don't know what the hell his problem is with me. I really don't care because either way it's nothing to worry about."

Kagome said, "Maybe you and Kouga should sit down and talk next time he's around."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah but he'll never do it. You know Kouga anything that has to do with me he's totally against."

Kagome said, "He will if I ask him to. He does anything I ask him too remember he has a thing for me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah I know that. You feeling better?"

Kagome said, "Yeah I am thanks. How long do you think this storm will last?"

Inuyasha said, "Well it could last anywhere from a day to a few months to all winter. You never really know."

Kagome said, "The previous storm like this one had to be scary."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah it was."

Kagome said, "How do you know?"

Inuyasha said, "The last time a storm this bad occurred I was on my own and I got caught in it. Believe it or not that was the one time I owed Sesshoumaru my life. It was also the last time I owed it to him. As much as he says he hates me I think he loves me a little bit. He's always protecting me when I need it the most. If he really hated me as much as he says then I don't think he'd protect me like he does. Right?"


	2. Chapter 2 The Long day and night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company

1_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the plot._

_A/N: Now people this is a survival fan fiction. That means you will learn something from reading this if you do indeed read it. So if you don't like to learn things then don't read it but I suggest you do because then you will at least know something if it ever happens to you. Thank you. Now all my information I am getting comes from my Microsoft Encarta Encyclopedia. So do not sue me for the information. Thank you and enjoy the fan fiction. _

_**Chapter two: The long day and night**_

Kagome said, "Right."

Inuyasha said, "Well are you hungry?"

Kagome said, "Yeah actually I am."

Inuyasha said, "Ok."

He got up and went into the kitchen and lifted the rug away from the trap door that was in the floor. He then lifted the latch and pulled the door open and walked down the stairs. When he came back he had a basket with food in it. He then closed the door replaced the rug and placed the basket on the wooden bench that served as the work table. He then crouched down and looked through his sister's cook ware and grabbed the one he wanted. He went over to this barrel and filled it with water and placed it over the fire in the fire pit then went back over to where he had been and started making their dinner. Kagome sat there watching him do this it was a treat to not be the one to do the cooking so she was enjoying it.

Inuyasha said, "Don't get used to this alright. I am only doing the cooking here because I know what will happen when my sister comes back. If everything isn't in the same place it was before then she'll get pissed and I really don't want to run into that."

Kagome said, "Hey go right ahead. Your cooking can't be any worse than mine."

Inuyasha said, "Actually Kagome I hate to break it to you but no one's cooking is as bad as yours except maybe Sesshoumaru's but then again Sesshoumaru doesn't cook everything he eats is eaten raw. As for my cook you're actually probably going to tell me that I am the one going to be doing it from now on but I'm not."

After three hours their dinner was done and Inuyasha gave Kagome some of it and then served himself. He took a seat on the floor across from her and started to eat.

Kagome said, "Your right you're cooking is so much better than mine."

Inuyasha said, "Told you that your cooking sucked. Now I think you owe me a huge apology for all those sit commands for my comments about your cooking."

Kagome said, "Yeah I guess I do huh. Well sorry about it. I guess I've never actually tasted anyone's cooking but my own. I mean you guys make me do all the cooking. Hey that means Miroku's lied through his teeth every time. That jerk."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah he has but only to spare your feelings."

Kagome said, "Yeah I guess but still at least you were honest with me."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah brutally at that. But don't worry about it the only reason I can cook this good is because of Amarante."

Kagome said, "She's a pretty good cook then."

Inuyasha said, "Oh trust me Kagome I am no where near as good a cook as her. If you tasted Amarante's cooking you'd swear you'd died and gone to heaven. Trust me her cooking is heaven."

Kagome said, "That good huh."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah it is."

Kagome said, "Well now what do we do while we wait for the storm to let up?"

Inuyasha said, "I don't have a clue."

Kagome said, "I guess we never really anticipated a long stay in one place huh."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah and I guess we should have. I never expected to be stuck in another damn storm this bad before."

Kagome said, "Well I know I have homework I can do while we are here."

Inuyasha said, "Go right ahead and do it you might not get another chance to do it."

Kagome said, "True I might not. And anyway I don't have my annoying friends running around me trying to get me to go places."

Inuyasha said, "I have a feeling you don't mean us."

Kagome said, "No I don't. I mean Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They're constantly trying to get me to go places and go out with Hojo all because they don't think your good enough to be with me."

Inuyasha said, "I'm not with you."

Kagome said, "I know that and you know that but I told them we were so they would quite setting me up with Hojo so much but it only made them do it more. So my plan backfired."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Sorry."

Kagome said, "Ah its ok. I'm used to things backfiring on me."

Kagome was doing her homework when she was on history she was writing down a lot of stuff. Inuyasha went over to where she was and laid on the floor near her and read the book while she wrote. He noticed this list in the book.

_Japan: Historical Dates_

_**300s **__**bc**_

_Paddy rice cultivation and metal-working techniques arrived in Japan from the Asian continent, and the hunter-gatherer Jōmon culture began to give way to the agricultural Yayoi culture._

_**AD 400s**_

_Chinese culture and technology began arriving in Japan. New systems of thought such as Confucianism and Buddhism spread quickly._

_**794**_

_The imperial capital was established at Kyōto._

_**858**_

_The Fujiwara family gained effective control of Japan through the imperial family._

_**1192**_

_Yoritomo was named __shogun __by the emperor. His family (the Minamoto clan) governed Japan._

_**1274**_

_A Mongol invasion of Japan was repulsed. A second invasion in 1281 also failed._

_**1338**_

_The Ashikaga shogunate gained power._

_**1543**_

_Portuguese sailors reached Japan. Other Europeans soon arrived to trade and spread Christianity._

_**1603**_

_Leyasu became shogun, founding the Tokugawa shogunate. He established his capital at Edo (modern Tokyo), away from the imperial court._

_**1630s**_

_Japan cut ties with the outside world and stopped the spread of Christianity through the islands._

_**1854**_

_American commodore Matthew Perry secured a treaty that opened Japan to foreign trade._

_**1868**_

_The Meiji Restoration reestablished direct imperial rule. The capital moved from Kyōto to Edo, which was renamed Tokyo._

_**1867-1912**_

_Japan pursued an ambitious modernization program._

_**1904-1905**_

_Japan defeated Russia in the Russo-Japanese War, establishing itself as a world power._

_**1910**_

_Japan annexed Korea._

_**1931**_

_Japan invaded Manchuria and established the puppet state of Manchukuo._

_**1937**_

_Japan and China went to war. Japan occupied most of China by the following year._

_**1941**_

_Japanese forces bombed American military bases at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, drawing the United States into World War II. Other victories in Asia and the Pacific followed in the ensuing months._

_**1945**_

_Having turned the tide in the war against Japan, the United States dropped atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan surrendered soon after. Emperor Hirohito renounced his divine status as part of the terms of surrender. Japan came under Allied occupation._

_**1952**_

_The Allied occupation of Japan ended._

_**1960s**_

_Japan's economy grew rapidly, establishing the country as a leading world economic power by the end of the decade._

_**1970s**_

_The international oil crisis and the end of a global system of fixed exchange slowed Japan's economic growth._

_**1985**_

_A surge in the value of the yen brought on a period of financial euphoria known as the "bubble," when stock and real estate prices soared and Japan's economy grew rapidly._

_**1988**_

_The Recruit Scandal, involving political bribery and influence peddling, shook the ruling Liberal Democratic Party (LDP)._

_**1989**_

_Emperor Hirohito died and was succeeded by his son Akihito._

_**1990**_

_Japan's economic "bubble" collapsed when the government raised interest rates to dampen speculation. Japan entered a prolonged economic slowdown._

_**1993**_

_The LDP lost its majority in parliament and the first of a series of coalition governments came to power._

_**Microsoft ® Encarta ® Encyclopedia 2004.**__ © 1993-2003 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._

Kagome said, "Is there a problem Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "No just curious is all. Why is there one?"

Kagome said, "No I don't have one. If you want you can read it all I don't mind. You can do this one if you want."

Inuyasha said, "Very funny Kagome you can do your own homework."

Kagome said, "I only said it because I have these three books left to finish on top of the five in my bag and you seem so interested in my history book that I thought maybe you would like to finish it for me."

Inuyasha knew what she meant she had so much homework she wouldn't get it all done before she fell asleep and he looked bored. Inuyasha looked at the books and saw she had her Literature, Algebra, Biology, Art, Social studies, Political Science, and Writing. Not to mention her History which she was doing. So Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her algebra book and notebook.

Kagome said, "Are you sure you can do that? Its not normal math its Algebra which means it's the kind of math that's x over y times 3 equals what stuff?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah it should be fun and anyway it's not like I don't know what I'm doing."

Kagome said, "Ok just don't get them wrong."

Inuyasha said, "I won't alright. Don't worry alright."

Kagome said, "I'm not worried."

Inuyasha had finished her math homework and handed it back to her within half an hour though they really couldn't tell time there except for the watch Kagome kept on her backpack. Kagome looked at him and thought he was nuts cause even she couldn't do her own math homework in that amount of time. She opened her book and notebook to the page he'd done and checked it all.

Inuyasha said, "I told you I wouldn't get them wrong."

Kagome said, "I can't even get my math homework done in half an hour. How did you do it that fast?"

Inuyasha said, "I guess it helps to always hang out with the treasurer of my uncle's manor and the one at Sesshoumaru's castle most of the time."

Kagome said, "When did you live with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha said, "After the storm he rescued me from. He said since I needed his help to survive a winter storm then I needed his help to survive so he took me home with him. I stayed there until he decided that I was old enough to take care of myself."

Kagome said, "Well I guess I underestimated you huh."

Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it Kagome a lot of people make that mistake. I am used to it by now so don't worry about it. You should go get some sleep."

Kagome said, "Yeah ok."

Inuyasha said, "You take my sister's bed it'll be more comfortable than the floor."

Kagome said, "Where you going to sleep?"

Inuyasha said, "Where I always sleep on the floor."

Kagome said, "Why don't you come sleep with me it'll be warmer and it'll be much better than sleeping on the floor?"

Inuyasha said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Kagome said, "Why not? What are you afraid of?"

Inuyasha said, "Because Kagome it's almost time for your heat and if I get closer than I am right now I can't be held responsible for what my demon side does."

Kagome said, "You think I can't fend you off if I wanted to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome its not a matter if you can fend me off. It's a matter of I won't forgive myself if I did that to you ok. So I don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep that close to you ok."

Kagome said, "Well what if I gave you what it wants?"

Inuyasha said, "That's not funny."

Kagome leaned closer to him and said, "I'm not kidding."

Inuyasha said, "No way Kagome no. I won't do that not for anything in this world."

Kagome was hurt here she was offering herself to guy who held her heart and he was denying it. She got up and walked over to the bed like it was nothing. Inuyasha didn't notice the hurt look on her face because she was hiding it but if he'd looked in her eyes he would have seen just how hurt she was at his rejection.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome?"

Kagome said, "It's alright Inuyasha don't worry about it."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome I'm sorry. Its just I don't want to hurt you ok."

Kagome said, "Just leave it alone Inuyasha its nothing. Ok just forget I even said anything."

Kagome laid down facing away from him and tried hard not to cry. She didn't know why he didn't want her. Why he didn't love her like she did him? Or how he could possibly love that damn bitch that sealed him to the tree so many years ago. It wasn't fair she was the one who took care of him and she was the one treated like dirt. How come every time I find someone who's even remotely cute and I actually fall for them they turn out to be jerks?

Inuyasha lay on the floor near the fire pit and was trying to get to sleep only to find out that he couldn't get to sleep. In the end he laid there staring at the ceiling of the hut. He knew he should have been nicer to her but he was afraid he'd hurt her. Inuyasha thought _what am I thinking? She practically threw herself at me and I tossed her aside. God I am so stupid. Here I was going to get laid without all the hassle and I go and ruin it. Damn I am an idiot. I know go make it up to her. But how?_ Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome then sat on the bed next to her. He took a deep breath and moved so he was just over her but not on top of her and he waited for her to roll over. When she did he knew she was asleep or close to it anyway. Inuyasha then leaned down and slowly started to kiss up her neck to her lips when he finally got to her lips he kissed her gently and was not as surprised or shocked when she returned it. He pulled away and saw her eyes open and looking right at him.

She said, "What was that for?"

Inuyasha said, "Look I'm sorry alright. I know I hurt you when I said that but I didn't mean to ok. I only meant that being with you like that isn't a good idea because I got a lecture about that from your mom."

She said, "My mom talked to you about sex."

Inuyasha said, "She didn't talk to me. She sat me in a chair in the kitchen and told me if I so much as even tried it with you she'd cut it off. And trust me she meant it because women don't normally make threats like that with a meat cleaver in their hand. So that's why I can't give into your request no matter how much I want it."

She said, "Oh Inuyasha you don't have to do that. I just don't want you to ever reject me like that again. It makes me feel inferior to you know."

Inuyasha said, "Kagome you're not inferior to her in anyway. In fact your way better than her in every way possible I know I'm constantly telling you she's better but that's because when I compare the two of you and I make her out to be better you try all that harder to do what ever it is."

She said, "So you use reverse psychology when trying to get me to do better?"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah."

Kagome said, "Well that's sweet in a way because it works. But you shouldn't worry about my mom though ok. Like I would tell her anyway."

Inuyasha said, "That very well be true but I think she would know when you started to show don't you."

Kagome said, "Who said I would get pregnant?"

Inuyasha said, "If we did that now you would."

Kagome said, "Not really because I can think of a way for us not to have that problem."

Inuyasha said, "You seriously want me don't you?"

Kagome said, "Why would I have offered if I didn't?"


End file.
